The present invention relates to a device for upgrading a reporting system associated with an automatic call distributor in a telephone system.
In the past, telephone systems have been known comprising an automatic call distributor (ACD) associated with a reporting system for displaying and printing information from the ACD. The reporting system generally comprises a computer. When it is desired to upgrade the reporting system, the procedures are very time consuming and difficult to perform without causing errors to the system.
First, the customer or user of the system must manually keep track of all custom reports which are programs created by the customer or user in the reporting system. Then the customer installs the upgrade software into the reporting system. Next, the customer must create a "temp" report for each custom report to be inserted into the new system. The customer must then copy custom reports over to the "temp" report and manually edit file names to reflect the new custom report.
This procedure may take a few hours to complete, and is prone to error. Thus, it is desired to simplify this procedure.